Black Star on the Loose
by aliendroid
Summary: Black Star's boast causes several awkward encounters and Tsubaki must smooth out the wrinkles. Really small hints of Black Star/Tsubaki romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay it has taken me a long time to get to this, but here it is. This story is a one shot decided upon by my "Conspirator" readers. Here it is the one shot from my polls!**

**Plot: Black Star's boast causes several awkward encounters and Tsubaki must smooth out the wrinkles. Really small hints of Black Star/Tsubaki romance. **

**Rated: T**

**I do NOT own Soul Eater, this of course includes the characters. **

**Title: Black*Star on the Loose**

**Chapter 1: Mission and Arrival**

A blue sky with white whimsical clouds encircles a mirror and a tall figure clad in black. In front of Death stood two children, teenagers. One a boy with blue hair and a star tattoo. The other a tall girl with black hair tied back in a high ponytail. "I need the two of you to go to Tokyo and help the local meisters deal with a recent rise in keishen eggs." Lord Death instructed from his small round incline in the death room. Around him are hundreds, if not thousands of crosses jutting out from the ground. "Because Tsubaki is from Japan I am entrusting you two with this mission, please do your best, Black*Star, Tsubaki."

"Yes Lord Death," answered the tall girl. Tsubaki smiled lightly while looking up at the lord of death. Her smile fell when she heard a light chuckle from her meister, the boy with blue hair.

"Hahahahaha! This is great! Finally a mission to showcase my wonder!" Black*Star declared standing tall. "Don't worry Lord Death I will ensure this goes off without any problems!"

"I see," said Lord Death a sweat drop running down his forehead. "Tsubaki, please take care of Black*Star."

Tsubaki smiled sweetly, "Of course Lord Death." Looking to her side her smile change slightly, "Always," she whispered.

"Why are we still standing around here? Let's go Tsubaki!" Black*Star said pointing North.

"Japan is east of here," said Tsubaki gently.

"Right, of course it is," responded Black*Star.

Black*Star and Tsubaki left the Death Room, bidding farewell to Lord Death. The lord of death stood there hoping, no praying, that Black*Star behaves himself.

xXx Japan, 12 hours later xXx

Black*Star and Tsubaki walked into Narita national airport. Tsubaki smiled happily, a tranquil happiness showing on her face. "I'm home," Tsubaki said.

Black*Star on the other hand had a huge devilish grin across his face, one that reflected the mischief in his eyes. "Hello Japan! It is I, the great Black*Star," Black*Star yelled. The people crowding the airport turned and watched as the blue haired teen yelled from the seats. "Do not fear, for now that I am here you will all be safe!"

Hushed whispers and bewildered glances fill the space. Tsubaki quickly ran to the front of Black*Star and bowed deeply. "He is practicing for a cosplay session, please forgive his enthusiasm," she said. Sighs of relieve are heard as people return to their business. "Black*Star you can't just yell like that in the middle of the airport!" Tsubaki scolded.

"Excuse us," said a voice from behind Tsubaki. Turning around Tsubaki came face to face with airport security. "Please come down from there."

Black*Star looked down from his perch and quickly hopped down, "What is the problem officers?" asked the young meister.

"You are disturbing the other travelers. Passports please," said the officer.

Tsubaki quickly dug into a small shoulder bag she was caring and pulled out both hers and Black*Star's passports. "I am terribly sorry for him, he can get a little overly excited."

The two security guards flipped open the passports and scanned the information. One of them looked down and addressed Tsubaki in an even and flat tone. "You are students of DWMA?"

"Yes sir," Tsubaki answered.

Black*Star stood off to the side staring at the officers. "What exactly is the problem?" Black*Star asked. His patients was fading, but even he had enough sense to know when not to show off…hopefully.

"The problem, er, Black*Star is the fact that you where shouting while standing atop the seats." The other security guard said. He handed Tsubaki back the passport, while the other did the same. "Due to your connection with the academy we will let you off with a warning." The security guards turned and left, Tsubaki saying her thanks and bowing as they went.

Tsubaki turned on Black*Star, "Can't you stay calm for a minute!"

Black*Star rolled his eyes, "This city should be thankful I am here to help."

Tsubaki smiled sweetly, "If you want them to be thankful than let's get out of here and complete our mission."

Black*Star beamed, "Leave it to me!"

Black*Star and Tsubaki quickly gathered their luggage, two small duffle bags one each, and headed for the exit. As they approached they saw a pair of people holding a sign with their names written on it. Tsubaki smiled and walked towards them. Black*Star thrust out his chest, his hands behind his head, and walk towards them.

"Welcome to Japan," the one actually holding the sign said. "I am Mamoru, this is my weapon Jasmine."

"Hello," the one standing beside Mamoru said.

Mamoru had black hair and black eyes. He was a little bit shorter than Tsubaki. Jasmine had long red hair with green eyes. She was the same height as Black*Star.

"Hello," said Tsubaki bowing.

"Hi," said Black*Star.

"We will show you to your hotel and will be helping you during your stay here," announced Mamoru.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay I know I said this was going to be a one shot but I think I am going to make it two or three chapters long. Mainly because I don't have the energy to sit here and type it all out at once. **

**Please review and if you would go to my profile and vote on how well my writing is coming along. I appreciate the feedback. **

**Edited!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LOVE HOT CHOCOLATE! And it is the perfect season for it! **

**Okay sorry, here is the final half to the story. Due to recuperation and not having ANY energy I have been slow in writing, but sorry I can't apologize for that not this time. **

**For those you know about the car accident I have good news, I am walking … on crutches.**

**Plot: The mission starts! Can Tsubaki keep Black*Star in line?**

**Rated…T**

Chapter 2: On the Loose

Two days have passed since Tsubaki and Black*Star arrived in Japan and met Mamoru and Jasmine. Tsubaki was looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror of hers and Black*Star's hotel room when a loud crashing sound erupted from Black*Star's room. Worried for her meister the tall girl ran out of the bathroom and into one of the small bedrooms. Throwing open the door she sees the blue haired boy sitting on the ground glaring at a broken remote control.

"What happened?" Tsubaki asked looking at the shattered plastic device.

Black*Star looked up and smiled his trade mark goofy grin, "Well I was play this game and I got frustrated and kind of snapped the controller."

Tsubaki's eyes went wide, "Oh…I see and the crashing sound?"

Black*Star looked over to the TV and grinned. Tsubaki's eyes followed his line of vision and paled, there a painting had fallen down, no been knocked down.

"It just fell," Black*Star said. "Guess it couldn't take being in my presence!"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki yelled! "Please try not to do anything that would cause us problems!"

"Fine," Black*Star said looking away.

Tsubaki smiled, "Come on get ready we have to go to work." She could never stay mad at Black*Star for long.

"Heh," Black*Star jumped up to his feet and grabbed his shoes. "Ready! Let's go Tsubaki and teach those keishen eggs who is boss." Tsubaki looked down at Black*Star her soft smile still in place and a warm look in her eyes.

xXx Downtown Tokyo xXx

"It went that way!" called Mamoru.

"Right leave it to me," answered Black*Star. "Tsubaki, ninjato."

"Right!" Tsubaki said. Her form glowed yellow and soon Black*Star was holding a short ninja sword.

The keishen egg veered to the left picking up speed. Black*Star smiled to himself, "Heh, think you can get away from me? I am the mighty Black*Star!" Without using speed star the youth easily caught up to his target. A smirk played across his face, "Let's go Tsubaki." Black*Star engaged the keishen egg coming from the right hand side, with an inward swipe of his blade. The creature easily evaded and lunged for Black*Star. Ducking quickly Black*Star narrowly missed having his head taken off. "That all you got!" Black*Star taunted regaining his posture. "Speed star," Black*Star's form disappeared. The keishen egg looked left than right, not seeing the blue haired teen the creature tried to turn and run. As it turned it came face to face with Black*Star, Tsubaki held in both hands, she had switched to a chain sickle. "It's over!" Black*Star yelled as he released Tsubaki, sending one of her blades rushing towards the keishen egg.

The sharp blade easily pierced the creature and in a swirl of black smoke it disappeared leaving only its rotten soul behind. "Wow that was amazing you two," said Mamoru coming up from behind, Jasmine standing next to him.

Tsubaki glowed and retook human form then she bowed. Black*Star stood straight, put his hands behind his head and grinned. "Well I am the great Black*Star, this was nothing."

Tsubaki just smiled, "Well I believe that is all for tonight, shall we go Black*Star."

"Sure," said Black*Star. The two grasped hands and walked back to their hotel room.

xXx Next Day xXx

"Silence, blend into your surroundings, wait for the perfect moment to strike," Tsubaki whispered, she was in her throwing star form.

"Yahoo!" shouted Black*Star jumping down into the center of three keishen eggs. "I am here to take your souls!" he announced.

Mamoru and Jasmine were wide eyed in the shadows. Tsubaki shimmered and retaking human form yelled at Black*Star. "What part of silence don't you understand?"

The keishens turned towards them and attacked. Tsubaki quickly transformed back into the throwing star. Mamoru, with Jasmine in hand, also popped out of the shadows. The two meister made quick work of the keishen eggs.

xXx End of Mission xXx

"So how did it go?" asked Lord Death looking down at Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Heh, it was easy," said Black*Star.

_Fin!_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Okay, I think I failed in the humor section for this chapter…sorry. Please review! Please go to my profile and let me know how my writing is coming along by voting!**

**Edited**


End file.
